A lot of systems, such as main boards, need a plurality of bus voltage, e.g., 3.3V and 2V. A traditional solution is using a plurality of buck converters, wherein each of the buck converters includes a control IC, two switches, an inductor, an output capacitor and other auxiliary elements. These elements, especially the inductor, really cost. So, a multiple output solution with simpler structure and lower cost is required.